There exist in the U.S.A. and elsewhere numerous areas where hazardous chemical and other wastes have been deposited, which render the area and its surround unsightly, uninhabitable and dangerous to human, animal and plant life, and which causes dangerous seepage into the ground water. Often such areas are polluted lakes or marshes which are expensive to drain and there is no place to put the solid and liquid pollutants.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple low cost and efficacious device and method of reclaiming such areas.